The Pokémon Dating Game!!
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay, 2 and 3 of this coming out later...And I deleted 'Another Short Note'


The Pokémon Dating Game!  
  
"Okay, welcome to 'The Pokémon Dating Game!' with your host Jessy Rocket!" James yelled as Jessy walked on stage. "Hello, hello!" Jessy said, "Let me introduce Bachelor #1, he's a skilled Pokémon trainer who is now running a Pokémon daycare center! #2 is a skilled Pokémon trainer who is now running his own Breeding Center. #3 is also a skilled Pokémon trainer who runs his own strip club! Today's lucky girl is…Misty Waterflower!" Pikachu and Meowth ran across the screen holding a sign that said 'Round 1, Videos, Flowers, and Dinner!'. Misty walked on and sat down.  
  
"Okay, Bachelor #1, if you wanted to see a romantic movie, what would it be?" Misty asked. "Shakespeare in love…" #1 said. "I LOVE Shakespeare in Love!!" Misty cried, "Okay #2, what would you want to see for an action movie?" "Probably 'The World Is Not Enough'…" #2 said. "Wow!" she cried, "Me too! Okay, #3, if you were to see a humor movie, what movie would it be?" "Probably 'Man On The Moon'…" #3 stated. 'At least they're telling the truth…' Misty thought to herself, 'I'd want to see 'Scary Movie.' "Okay, number #2, what would you order for the main course if we went on a date??" she asked. "Well…mashed potatoes, steak…" #2 said. "Me too!" she said, "#1 if you were going to order desert, what would it be?" "Banana Split with extra chocolate sauce for later, if you know what I mean…" #1 said. Misty raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Just what I'd order…Okay, #3, if you were going to order an appetizer, what would it be?" "FRENCH FRIES!" #3 yelled. "I'd order shrimp…" Misty stated, "#1, if you were a flower what would you be?" "Uh…Probably a tiger lily, beautiful and soft…" #1 said. "#2 same question?" Misty asked. "A daisy, elegant and beautiful…" #2 said. "#3 same question?" she asked. "A rose, beautiful exterior, horny…I mean thorny personality…" #3 said. 'He's out of the picture…' Misty said to herself, 'At least he's honest…'   
  
DING, DING! "It's time for round 2!" Jessy yelled as Pikachu and Meowth ran across the stage holding a sign that said 'Round 2, Aftermath and Risking Your Life!'. "Okay, on our first date after dinner what would we do?" Misty asked. "I'd kiss you, small kiss for the first date until I get to know you, then I'd talk with you…" #1 said. "#2?" she asked. "I'd do basically the same…But maybe add some fun…" #2 said. "#3?" she asked. "Sex…" #3 said simply. "Okay…" Misty said, "#2, would you risk your life for me?" Misty looked at the card then looked at Jessy who just shrugged. "Yes…" #2 said, "Well…depends…" "#3?" she asked. "NO WAY!! I'd be running for my own hide…" #3 said. "#1?" she asked somewhat disappointed at the 2 other answers. "I'd jump up and take the bullet for you…or knife or whatever is flying at you…or whatever etc.…" #1 said.   
  
DING, DING!! "Round 3 with the bonus question!" Jessy said as Pikachu and Meowth ran across the stage holding a sign that said 'Round 3, Bonus Round!'. "#3…" Misty said, "If you were an animal what would you be?" "A Lion strong, smart, cunning, and good at pouncing if you know what I mean…" #3 said. "#2?" she asked. "A Boa Constrictor, I'd wrap around you and never let you go…If you know what I mean…" #2 said. "#1?" she asked hoping for a better answer. "A golden retriever, strong, fast, smart, cute, and obedient, if you know what I mean by obedient…" #1 said. Misty raised an eyebrow and grinned at his remark.  
  
DING, DING!! "Time for your decision!" Jessy said. Misty was contemplating between #2 and #1…#2 was more into sex than #1 but #1's sex ideas seemed a hell of a lot funner. "I'll choose…" Misty began, "Bachelor #1" "Okay!" Jessy said, "Then lets first tell you who you didn't choose! #2…Brock Slate!" "Brock?" Misty yelled, "Heh, I never knew you were so…eccentric…" "#3…" Jessy yelled, "Gary Oak!" "I figured it was Gary…" Misty said sweatdropping and shrugging. "And the lucky guy being sent off with her to Hawaii is…Ash Ketchum!" Jessy cried. "Misty?" Ash asked. "Oh shut up and kiss me!" Misty yelled grabbing Ash and kissing him. "Thank you thank you!" Jessy yelled, "Next time, Brock Slate gets a girlfriend…*finally*!" The crowd started laughing at the thought of Brock getting a girlfriend. "The contestants next time Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Janette. Then for when Meowth is the lucky guy the contestants are, Kasandra, Meowsie, and VULPIX?" Heero_YuyZ cried, "Weird, ain't I?"  
  
  
Sorry to be psychotic but it's the only category I have experience in!  



End file.
